1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool carts and more particularly pertains to a new tool cart for providing a user with a dolly-like apparatus that would contain a kit interchangeable tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool carts is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,250 describes a garden cart for carting around a variety of garden tools to a desired location. Another type of tool cart is U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,366 describes a manually propelled lawn and garden cart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,748 describes a lawn and garden cart for transporting and storing garden implements having extended thin handles and head portions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more compact, and easier to transport, capable of lifting heavier materials and stores more tool articles than previous lawn and garden carts.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a dolly and a cart for mounting a plurality of tool handles with interchangeable tool heads to the frame of the dolly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool cart that would limit the number of long-handled tools that needed to be carried to a work site and then used during lawn and garden projects.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool cart that would be convenient while saving the user time and money.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a dolly including a generally planar frame has an upper end and a lower end. A pair of wheels is rotatably mounted to the lower end. A platform is attached to and extends away from the lower end. The platform lies in a plane orientated generally perpendicular to a plane of the frame. A plurality of brackets is attached to the frame. At least one elongated tool is selectively attached to the frame by the brackets.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.